kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GarouxBloodline
Welcome Hi, welcome to King of the Hill Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TwoBearsHigh-Fiving page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TwoBearsHigh-Fiving (Talk) 02:55, June 8, 2012 Marie First of all, I don't feel that this was, "Calling him out" as you say: "Hi, and welcome to the Wiki. Regarding your edits to Marie, Marie is a character, and CAN be eaten. They they disabled it with the other children, it may have been a developer oversight, but it isn't a bug. Just don't add it again. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me." - Me Second of all. I am not able to be on for continuous amounts of time. Don't bring my humility in to question, as to say that I saw that I was wrong and "Swept it under the rug." Actually, how dare you say I "Insulted" him. I merely told him what he did wrong in a polite manner. I feel like you coming on here to tell me that is the result of a deeper issue. I get it, you're probably mad about the notable loot thing. Don't mesh that in to, "I'm scaring away other editors." If anyone is insulted, it's me. I was actually insulted for my edits by a user of the name Saxony '''when I first started. I was so upset I nearly left. I'm actually quite angry that you're comparing something of that caliber to this. As for, "Avoiding making a public spectacle", maybe you're one to make them, but I don't . This is a issue pertaining to Nukapedia, not here. It's only as big a spectacle as you make it. Why would it be one when it sticks to talk pages. If anything is degrading our content, it isn't "Me scaring off user." as you claim. I'd probably attribute that to cutting apart the articles rather than building them. One more thing I'd like to ask you Leon. You keep claiming to go inactive for one reason or another. Stop. You're always on here, you always will be on here, so quit making it a point to let it be known on you userpage of your inactivity when it isn't true. -TwoBearsHigh-Fiving First of all, I really enjoyed reading that bulleted list of yours. It was pretty good. Too bad it skirted around one thing. I'll bold. '''How did I, in anyway, speak in a condescending tone to that user? '''Ok. That can be the first bullet for your next paragraph. I think I'll make a list of my own. *Concerning Moira. It has been quit a while since I've played Fallout 3. When a user put, "how are those hot little potatoes" on the quote. I saw it as just a silly insertion. And banned. However as Paladin pointed out to me, I was wrong. So, '''accepting '''my mistake, I unbanned him. Simple as it goes. I even looked up the quest on Youtube, hearing her say those words. *The fact that you feel you '''threaten '''anyone her is stupid and silly. I would describe it as an annoyance at best. I was the one saying that it '''wouldn't '''create a spectacle on Nukapedia. You don't threaten me Leon, you don't threaten anyone. Open your eyes, honestly, calling me out on a seperate Wiki just further degrades my opinion of you as a leader. In this case, '''you attacked first. *As for the content issue. I know you've added many things. You've made valuable contributions. We all have. I just find concern in the fact that lately, since you've taken position as an admin, that your focus has turned to being "the bane of speculation." Stupid speculation is bad of course, but, some things are obvious and need to stay. "You were the one who brought Nukapedia up to expectations for the spotlight."? That sole claim is so fucking incorrect and you know it. In fact, how dare you. Do you see yourself as the keystone of this operation? Do you know how hard other people work to make this Wiki what it is? There are all the admins, mods, patrollers, oh, and not to mention the '''500,000 '''anons (at least) flowing through her e each day. *As far as I'm concerned, you're quite active. I don't see why you moved yourself to the inactive category. You are on quite a bit. Perhaps not as much true, but still. Why sell yourself short 25 days before you leave? I don't need to see any papers, that's stupid. I understand you have insomnia. I'm sorry. I suffer from acute Sleep paralysis. Everything in that article is what I experience everynight. I'm with you on sleep, it's a bitch. Please, I don't establish backless arguments. You think I like doing this? If I have something to say, when I am addressed first. I will say it. I teach a class to these kids at my church at 7am. So I'm probably going to go get some sleep. I'l check back for your response tomorrow. -TwoBearsHigh-Fiving Ok. I'm home. First thing: '''This is the 3rd time that you begged my question: How did I, in anyway, make myself seem hostile to the new user, possibly provoking his unreturn? '''Answer that in your next response please. You're not the only one who isn't answering the question be asked to them. *If you would look. I did apologize to the user. Yes, it is true that you beat me to it. I wasn't able to get on on to that point. Don't make it look like I'm just sweeping it away. I owned up to it. *I feel like you are now claiming it to be a "test". If that was your true intention here, I'm sure you would have told me sooner. Can we really all say that we are active in how we deal with anons? I know you aren't. I don't see you interacting with all of the anons you ban. I unbanned the anon. True, I didn't leave him a message. Honestly, he didn't notice. Now he is unbanned, probably unaware of anything. You speak as though I kept him banned. *I'm not taking this as a lesson, you aren't my teacher, you're not someone who's place it is to "teach me a lesson." I owned up to everything in the way I felt necessary. Don't act like your sole purpose here was to discipline me, we aren't children. *I'll say it again in this last bullet. Address that question at the top. Subconversation: Well, I don't have trouble sleeping. It's the hallucinations that I endure while being paralyzed at night that are what gets to me. They're so vivid and awful. It's happened to me since I've been a child. If I am in a bad mood, it becomes worse. I've had bouts of insomnia, but not like yours. As far as the kids, you just have to be assertive with them, but have fun. You don't want to make them feel like you are bossing them around. They just want to have fun, you just have to teach them at the same time. -TwoBearsHigh-Fiving